This invention is concerned with the fastening of cloth finish materials which are commonly secured to the walls of burial caskets. Such finish materials include a skirtlike drapery, or lining, which hangs freely within the casket, being supported from the upper edge portions of the peripheral walls of the case which defines the main casket structure. Frequently such drapery or lining also includes a fabric piece, known as an overthrow, draped across the edge of the case and having lateral edge portions which hang both inside and outside the case prior to sealing of the same.
The lining materials should be readily attachable and detachable to permit selection on the part of the casket purchaser, and this requirement has given rise to a number of problems. Particularly, problems have been encountered because of the requirement for ease of attachment, and due to the fact that skilled labor is usually not available. Attempts to meet the problem by nailing or tacking the lining materials to a wooden frame secured to upper edges of walls of the case, a very common expedient, have not been satisfactory. Even the use of flat spring clips, which have points for piercing the fabric and are sized to be frictionally retained within the downwardly facing channel, formed by the flanging of the casing walls, has not proven entirely satisfactory. Such flat spring clips are difficult to insert and their points tend to tear the material. As a result of these problems, there has continued to exist a demand for better lining mounting means.